Are you dead yet?
by LittleRedRH
Summary: "¿Quién está muerto?... ¿Quién?"... AU. Another.
1. Capítulo I

/watch?v=yAJ5uvRqWfI - Disappearance

/watch?v=TfcVYynGR6Q - Old Puppet/Doll

/watch?v=aPO8HChLmPQ - Another Track 07

Are You Dead Yet? – Children of Bodom

_Enemigo, mírame bien. _

_Erradica lo que siempre serás. _

_Carne contaminada, alma contaminada. _

_Contemplo a través de un espejo. _

_Lanza un golpe; fragmentos sangran en el suelo. Me destrozan, pero ya no importa. _

_Debo lamentarme, o debo preguntarme… _

_¿Estás muerto ya? _

.

_Febrero, 2012_

Llovía, con el cielo nublado y gris, sin que pareciera que el agua fuera a dejar de caer pronto. El ambiente no animaba el panorama del hospital principal de la ciudad. Dentro, junto a la recepción, se encontraba el lugar de una joven enfermera, de cabello rubio casi plateado, rostro amable, y figura muy bien formada, destacando su muy prominente busto. Se encontraba arreglando unos papeles, cuando una voz familiar la llamó alegremente.

—Hola Katy~

—¡Eli! Hola… te perdiste de algunas cosas —Dijo Yekaterina, sonriéndole ligeramente.

—Eso me pasa por cambiar de turno —Respondió Elizaveta, reacomodando sus cosas para ponerse en su lugar— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No sé bien qué decirte...

—Anda, tu cuenta, lo que sea —Sonrió Eli, sentándose a su lado.

—No sé si lo hayas escuchado ya… ¿recuerdas a los Kirkland?

—Ah… ¿los rubios con lindas cejas? ¿Los que hablan con el aire, y de los que el señor había venido por violencia familiar? —Dijo la pelicastaña algo divertida.

Sin embargo, Yekaterina perdió la sonrisa, y apartó la mirada levemente.

—Bueno… ahora ya no vino solo uno a quedarse, toda la familia vino a parar aquí.

—¿Eh? —Elizaveta la miró— ¿Qué les pasó?

—Tuvieron un accidente automovilístico.

—Ay…

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada entre compasiva y preocupada. La familia llevaba mucho tiempo pasando por ahí, por una razón o por otra, y no podían evitar sentirse mal por ellos. Pero ninguna dijo nada más, cuando alguien se les acercó a preguntar por una habitación, a lo que Yekaterina respondió de la manera más amable posible. Segundos después, el teléfono sonó, y Elizaveta contestó, un poco menos cordial como le era usual:

—Hospital de Gaillimh, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

.

_Septiembre, 2014_

—¿Lista, Alice?

—Si —Masculló la joven rubia, intentando cerrar el cierre de su mochila.

El maullido de un gato interrumpía su concentración, cierta mascota echada en la alfombra maullando penosamente al restregarse contra una bolsa llena de juguetes. Parecía que iba a aventarse dentro en cualquier momento.

—Cállate, por el amor de Dios —Soltó Alice, girándose para mirar al gato con reproche— Papá, ¿y Arthur?

—Que observadora me saliste, hija, si salió hace como dos minutos —Contestó el hombre, pintando en un lienzo bastante vacío aun. De no haber sido por el par de ojos azules, el rostro aun estaría vacío.

—Oh, demonios… es cierto —Dijo Alice, mirando un reloj colgado en la pared— Me voy… nos vemos. Y por favor, no olvides darle el desparasitante a _Cejitas._

El gato maulló más ante la mención de su nombre.

—Si, como no —Rió ligeramente el señor Kirkand— ¡Que te vaya bien! Ah, y no tienes que ir tan rápido, por cierto; aún tienes tiempo de sobra.

—Lo dice quien llega tarde a todos lados —Rebatió Alice, abriendo la puerta principal.

—Hmnn —Peter iba saliendo de la cocina, con la boca llena de tostadas— O _fuede_ ser que _Arthrr_ y tú _thean_ un par de _ethtirados._

—Buen punto —Comentó el padre— Está de pensarse, ¿no crees?

—Olvídalo, papá —Alice negó con la cabeza, mirando mal a Peter con sus ojos verdes bien entornados— Primero acaba de desayunar, pareces el monstruo come galletas.

Peter medio contestó algo, y le sacó la lengua después de tragar la bola de comida. Alice, cerciorándose de que nadie la veía, le sacó la lengua igualmente; y salió de la casa. Resopló ligeramente, comenzando a andar hacía lo que sería su nueva escuela.

Las calles estaban bien cuidadas, y el día hubiera sido perfecto, alegre y todo, de no ser por qué estaba nublado.

Iba pensando en todo y en nada, distraídamente. Se sentía un poco alicaída, quizá por los nervios del primer día, aunque solo estaban ahí de casualidad. La escuela, por fortuna, no quedaba demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, mientras andaba, se desvío por una calle que no recordaba, distraída como estaba. Pero le pareció ligeramente familiar, y siguió. No era de extrañarse; ya había estado ahí antes, solo que había tenido un accidente peligroso, y no había podido incorporarse a la escuela a tiempo. Por lo tanto, tampoco había tenido tiempo de revisar más que un poco las calles.

Empezaba a temer perderse, cuando vio algo que le hizo detenerse.

Un cementerio.

¿Por qué llamó su atención? No sabía. Tal vez sonara mal decirlo así, pero simplemente le dieron unas repentinas ganas de caminar por la blanda hierba, y explorar un poco. Acercarse. A pesar de la tétrica bruma que se estaba formando alrededor. En realidad después de eso se le quitaron las ganas. Pero mientras escudriñaba las tumbas desde su sitio, ya a punto de irse, algo captó su atención. Su corazón dio un brinco, y luego se paralizó.

Una figura se movía entre las lápidas.

Segundos después, se calmó al ver que, al parecer, no se trataba de ninguna aparición. Era solo un joven. ¿O un viejo, de aspecto juvenil? En fin, no era muy buena idea juzgar la edad de nadie por su espalda, así que Alice se dispuso a alejarse de ahí. Se dio la vuelta, y había avanzado un poco, cuando se percató de que tenía una mirada encima, que casi le produjo un escalofrío. Giró únicamente la cabeza, perpleja, solo para volver a ver la misma espalda, inmóvil como estatua, y nadie más. Ladeó la cabeza, confusa, y se decidió a alejarse lo más posible.

_._

Cuando llegó a su salón, esperaba que pasara la típica situación en la que el maestro dice "Chicos, este es tal, y no pudo venir hasta ahora por que bla bla, y ahora está aquí, y sufrirá con ustedes el resto del año, así que bla bla bla a quien le importa, empecemos la maldita clase". Así que cuando la situación real se presentó, no supo si sorprenderse más por:

a) Conocer a la maestra, y darse cuenta de que era sumamente joven, y de aspecto muy dulce

b) Que nadie le dijera "Hola" ni cuando lo pidió la amable maestra

c) Que nadie la mirara, y mucho menos le hablara. Literalmente, nadie.

El resto de la clase se fue muy lentamente. Cuando la clase terminó la maestra se dirigió a ella. Lilli Vogel sonrió con un claro dejo de tristeza al despedirse de ella, y le dijo algo que parecía salido de, justamente, un cuento:

—Alicia en el País de las Maravillas es un cuento muy bonito, ¿verdad…? Todo tiene su razón de ser… incluso si no lo comprendes. Así que, por favor, pase lo que pase, se fuerte. …De ser posible, no me odies, y tampoco a tus compañeros. Aún más importante, no le hables a _él. _Es malo. ¿Entiendes… Alice?

Ella, atónita, fue incapaz de hacer algo más que asentir. Su nueva maestra suspiró, y salió del salón. Alice no olvidaría nunca aquellas palabras.

Serían el preámbulo de las tragedias que estaba a punto de presenciar y de ocurrirle.

Pero no, ni si quiera eso:

Su sentencia ya había comenzado desde antes.

_._

—¡Estoy en casa! —Anunció Alice, limpiándose los zapatos en el tapete de _Welcome _antes de entrar.

—¡Buenas, hija! —Saludó su padre, escondiendo rápidamente algo bajo la mesa.

—No creas que no he visto eso —Replicó Alice, aproximándose a la mesa para tomar el periódico.

—Ah, bueno; menos mal —Dijo el señor Kirkland, sacando la botella de ron que acababa de ocultar y dándole un buen sorbo— Deberías echarle un vistazo a eso; Bryan ha salido bastante guapo. Bueno, creo que es Bryan.

—Muy gracioso —Alice se quedó mirando una foto que aparecía en el periódico, leyendo el artículo— Me alegro mucho por él. Pero, me ha nacido la pregunta de repente… ¿Por qué tuviste tantos hijos? —Preguntó, viendo la foto en la que aparecía uno de sus varios hermanos mayores recibiendo una medalla.

Su padre dejó la botella momentáneamente.

—Supongo que por qué es divertido hacerlos.

—Ya, ¿en serio? ¿Y mantenerlos?

—Pues eso no es tan divertido —Sonrió viendo la expresión de su hija, y tomó la delicada mano que sostenía el periódico con una de las suyas, en la que no traía la botella— Vamos, cariño, sabes que no hablo en serio.

—Tengo mis dudas —murmuró ella, antes de ser atrapada en un fuerte abrazo de oso-quebrantahuesos— Ay, papá, duele… oye, ¿y Peter? ¿No debería haber llegado ya?

—Se ha ido a casa de un _compañerito_ —Rió— Tan pronto y ya haciendo migas.

En ese momento, la puerta de entrada se abrió, y Arthur entró, con cara de pocos amigos.

El señor Kirkland soltó del abrazo a su hija, y ambos se giraron para ver al recién llegado.

—Bienvenido —Saludó Alice, sonriendo incómodamente, y zafándose poco a poco de los grandes brazos que la aprisionaban (cariñosamente)

—¿Qué tal? —Dijo el patriarca, viendo como Arthur soltaba un gruñido.

—Fatal. Me ha detenido un idiota a la salida, y me ha manchado el sombrero de barro.

—No se le nota —Dijo el señor Kirkland— De cualquier forma, ya es color ca-

—Iba a esperarte a la salida, pero no te vi ni asomarte —Explicó Alice, interrumpiéndole a tiempo.

—Lo siento. No sucederá de nuevo. Odio a los yankies —Suspiró Arthur, encaminándose a las escaleras— Se creen que lo saben todo… ah, y creo que es de tu salón, Alice.

—¿Ah, sí? —Dijo ella. No quiso añadir que nadie en el salón le había dirigido la palabra ni por error. Y aun se preguntaba qué demonios significarían las palabras de la maestra.

"_¿Pase lo que pase, se fuerte?" "¿No me odies, ni a mí, ni a tus compañeros…?" "¿Él?" ¿Qué rayos está mal en esta gente?_

Lo viera como lo viera, las cosas no estaban tomando un buen rumbo.

_._

Los siguientes días fueron un ciclo interminable para la desdichada Alice. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había intentado hablar con alguien de su salón. ¡Ni la maestra respondía! Era como si simplemente no estuviera. Llegó a preguntarse si no sería invisible. ¿A eso se refería la maestra con "no nos odies"? Aparentemente, así era. Pero esa no era la pregunta. La pregunta era, ¿Por qué diablos la ignoraban?

Afortunadamente, al pasar los días se percató de algo que podría darle una posible respuesta. Ocasionalmente un chico se unía a la clase, en completo silencio, sin un saludo. Sin saber la razón, llamó la atención de Alice: Le pareció familiar, como si lo hubiera visto en alguna ocasión y no lograra recordarlo. Era molesto no acordarse de dónde.

Pero era curioso que nadie del salón lo saludara. Como si tuviera un aura que lo alejara de los demás por default.

Como si no estuviera ahí. Como ella.

Alice era la única que le prestaba atención, curiosa. El inexpresivo joven, que se veía quizá un poco más grande que los demás, se sentaba en una esquina apartada, prácticamente al fondo, en un desgatado pupitre. No se movía de ahí, hasta la salida, y, a veces, en el receso. Los días en los que esto pasaba, nadie le hablaba tampoco. Alice no se atrevía a intentarlo aún, pero se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Solo necesitaba un pequeño impulso. Lo que fue la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando accidentalmente escuchó la conversación entre un par de compañeras, hablando de "el chico extraño, el solitario". Pudo su curiosidad al sospechar de quien hablaban, y se detuvo antes de salir del salón, en silencio. Hasta se dio el lujo de asomar los ojos por el pasillo en cierto momento.

—…Por eso nadie le habla —Alcanzó a escuchar que decía una chica de su salón quedamente, con una sonrisa felina. Hablaba con otra chica, que contestó con sonrisa era igualmente felina.

La diferencia era que la que había hablado primero le ponía a Alice la carne de gallina, y la otra no.

—Podemos decir que es por eso. Pero… —Y al decir eso, su sonrisa desapareció, dando paso a una verdadera expresión tristona— Sabemos que no es así. No en nuestro salón.

—Calla, querida, es tabú mencionar eso en estos lares —La primera, de rasgos orientales, se giró al sentir una mirada. Alice se escondió a tiempo. Pero al volver a asomarse, se sintió un tanto perturbada al mirar desde su lugar los ojos de la primera chica. Un par de orbes rojo sangre, que no tenían pinta de pupilentes. Por fortuna, no volvió a mirar hacia allá, y le ahorró pasar vergüenza a la inglesa, que esperó a que se fueran para salir disimuladamente.

Al llegar al exterior, descubrió que lloviznaba. Arthur estaba esperándole, y se fueron juntos a casa. Charlaron un poco en el camino, pero la cabeza de Alice estaba en otra parte.

Ya lo había decidido; tenía que descubrir por qué el inexplicable desprecio de sus compañeros hacia ella.

Y para hacerlo, tenía que hablar con el otro marginado.

_._

Sus planes se vieron un tanto frustrados, cuando notó que el-único-compañero-de-su-mismo-dolor no aparecía. Impaciente, Alice rumiaba las lecciones como podía, dado que no podía acudir a nadie para preguntarle, si llegaba a tener alguna duda. Bueno, sí; jamás había sido tan asidua de google.

Ya la siguiente semana de clases, cuando Alice, que iba por los pasillos cargando un montón de copias, chocó con una alta y algo voluptuosa figura, que casi le hace tirar lo que cargaba.

—¡Hey-!

—Hey —Dijo una conocida voz de mezzo soprano, que acalló a Alice rápidamente— Cuidado con eso.

Alice rodó los ojos, viendo de mala manera a la pelirroja.

—Podrías fijarte por donde caminas.

—Eso mismo podría decirte yo a ti —Contestó ella— Vaya formas de contestar a tu hermana mayor.

—Alison —Gruño la menor— Hoy no es un buen día.

—¿Desde cuándo tú tienes buenos días?

—¿Sabes qué? ¿Qué tal si te-?

—Tranquilízate, hermanita. Solo jugaba —Pero su sonrisa indicaba lo contrario a sus palabras— ¿Cómo está Peter, por cierto?

Alice la miró, confusa.

—¿Huh…? ¿Por qué? Está perfectamente, igual de activo y molesto que siempre.

—Bueno, es que hace rato que no voy a la casa —Contestó Alison, pensativa— Y como no te habías quejado de él aun, pensé que a lo mejor estabas siendo decente con él por qué estaba enfermo, algo.

—No soy tan mala —Rezongó Alice— He madurado.

Alison puso esa expresión de típica expresión de hermana mayor que significa "Como si fuera creerte, enana"

—Mira, estoy algo ocupada, ¿sí? Ya me voy; si no eres un tipo solitario, callado, y marginado, de cabello castaño rojizo en una coleta, no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar contigo.

Le dio la vuelta a su hermana mayor, decepcionada consigo misma, temiendo que el chico pudiera ya haberse dado de baja, cuando Alison le habló, con cierto tono de sorpresa y sospecha:

—¿Te refieres al español?

Eso indudablemente captó la atención de Alice.

—¿Es español? —Se giró, olvidándose por un momento hasta de lo que iba a hacer— Es decir, ¿Sabes quién es? ¿Lo conoces?

—¿Por qué? —Alison la miró escrutadoramente, con las cejas bien arqueadas, y una sonrisita burlona se formó en su rostro— ¿Te gusta?

—¡No! Por supuesto que no —Un leve rubor tiñó su rostro, mientras se esforzaba por fruncir el ceño furiosamente— Pero necesito hablar con él, de verdad. ¡Lo digo en serio!

Su seriedad medio logró apaciguar un poco a la pelirroja, pese a que aún le estaba mirando con sospecha.

—No sé por qué habrías de hablar con alguien como él. No te conviene.

—Te digo que no es por eso, dime, ¿sabes si va a seguir viniendo?

—Tendría que —Respondió ella, volviendo a alzar una ceja— Ya va dos años atrasado.

—¿Dos años? —Las sorpresas no dejaban de venir.

—Sí. Es el único que tiene diecinueve de por aquí.

—Por Dios, ¿Cómo haces para enterarte de todo eso?

Alison miró por encima del hombro de la menor, y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, despeinándola, y dándole la vuelta.

—Solo soy una asistente de un maestro, pero me entero de muchas cosas. Me hablan, tengo que irme. Yo si trabajo —Sonrió, viendo como Alice intentaba alisarse el cabello nuevamente.

—Como digas —Repuso ella secamente— Gracias.

—Estudia —Se despidió la mayor, haciendo un signo de paz con los dedos al alejarse.

—Eso hago —Replicó la rubia, viéndola cruzar la puerta del salón en el que era ayudante. Se quedó de pie en el mismo sitio unos momentos, antes de bajar las escaleras. Al menos tenía la certeza —o, al menos, la esperanza— de que su única fuente de respuestas iba a regresar en algún momento dado.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, el viento le revolvió los cabellos, de forma similar a su hermana.

No le gustó nada el notar que no había ni una sola ventana abierta, y se apresuró a salir del edificio.

_._

_(Otra vez NyoInglaterra de protagonista, sorrynotsorry)_

_Gaillimh:__ Galway. Ciudad costera al oeste de Irlanda, ubicada en el condado de mismo nombre. Conocida por su ambiente bohemio, irónicamente en contraste absoluto con este fic._

_Historia completa, solo falta subirla, en fin. Es un reto que me puse, y he decidido subirlo solo por que si (?)_


	2. Capítulo II

/watch?v=HiJSGIiAWHcIB - Dining Room

/watch?v=_hCgiLOvADQ - House of Ryuuzu

.

Las cosas no mejoraron, ni con los intentos desesperados de Alice de encontrar al "chico raro". Nadie en su salón le respondía, su hermana estaba demasiado ocupada como para darle respuestas y, para empeorar las cosas, el camino que pasaba por el cementerio que había llamado su atención ya había quedado descartado. Era el camino corto, así que ahora tenía que caminar más. Ya que en el cementerio con frecuencia veía la misma figura, entre la bruma, de pie frente a la misma tumba. O al menos eso creía Alice, puesto que le parecía siempre verle en el mismo sitio.

_Tal vez si era un viejecito después de todo, que extrañaba mucho a su fallecida esposa _pensó Alice, recordando que ella misma se había dicho que no era buena idea juzgar la edad de la gente por su espalda.

_._

Al día siguiente, se dio a la nueva tarea de fijarse en sus compañeros, reconocerlos, aunque ellos no lo hicieran con ella. La chica de ojos rojos le seguía dando miedo, así que la evitaba tanto como ésta a ella. La otra chica de sonrisa gatuna, mucho más agradable, tenía a su medio hermano en la clase, por lo que pudo ver. Él era demasiado serio, nada que ver con ella. El estadounidense del que hablaba su hermano era demasiado reconocible como para pasarlo por alto. Y ruidoso, sobretodo ruidoso.

Así siguió sus observaciones, hasta que la campana marcó la hora del receso. Salió después de todos, suspirando, y bajó al campo de la escuela, sin hambre.

Miró hacia el cielo gris unos momentos, deteniéndose a la mitad del patio. Notó que no había mucha gente afuera en ese momento. Sin duda por lo exageradamente nublado del día —sí, más de lo normal— que amenazaba con una fuerte lluvia, quizá torrencial. Unos truenos retumbando a lo lejos lo corroboraron.

Recorrió el lugar con la vista, buscando un lugar a donde ir. Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en alguien que se encontraba sentado en una banca, debajo de un árbol.

Lo reconoció al instante. El peinado particular, largo atado en una coleta baja, cabello castaño rojizo. El chico al que nadie le hablaba en su salón y, quizá, fuera de el. El que era tratado de la misma forma que ella, por alguna razón que desconocía.

Lo miró largamente, dubitativa, después del asombro inicial, que hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza por unos instantes. ¿Al fin la suerte le estaba sonriendo?

Pero curiosamente no recordaba haberlo visto en clase. ¿Se le había pasado…? ¿O sería que el chico —necesitaba urgentemente saber su nombre— había llegado hasta el receso…?

Y tal vez su cerebro estaba tan ocupado en buscarle una explicación a su despiste, y al mal trato hacia ambos, buscando que era lo que tenían en común, que, tras mucho cavilar, empezó a andar en su dirección; no podría decir exactamente qué fue lo que le dio valor para acercarse, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba a solo un metro de él, a un lado suyo. El joven tenía la mirada clavada en el frente, pero en el suelo.

¿Y ahora que decía?

—Hola… —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió. El chico ni si quiera pareció hacer amago de mirarla, aun viendo hacia el mismo lugar, y Alice guardó silencio.

_Esto es ridículo_, pensó, _¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

Quizá la soledad le estaba afectando más de lo esperado… ¿Tan aislada se sentía? Siempre había gustado bastante de la soledad, así que no le molestaba tener muchos espacios así, pero no era para nada lo mismo buscar estar sola, a ser repudiada por todos y cada uno de sus compañeros, hasta el punto de que nadie se dignara a dirigirle la palabra.

Era ridículo.

_No sé por qué pensé que me hablaría… _

Se volteó, con toda la intención de alejarse, resistiendo la tentación de suspirar con derrota. Pero apenas había dado un paso cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La inglesa parpadeó brevemente, girándose de nuevo con cierta lentitud. El joven al fin había levantado la mirada, y la observaba fijamente con ojos color vino. Alice estaba segura de nunca haber visto ojos de semejante tono, o de tal intensidad. Se cohibió un poco. Impresión aparte, era la primera vez que lograba mirar sus ojos y escuchar su voz.

—Me parece que… nada realmente —Respondió con franqueza, y esta vez sí se permitió suspirar— Discúlpame, no era mi intención interrumpirte.

Tal vez no había sido una buena idea hablarle durante el receso.

Sin embargo, él no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, ninguna queja, o contestó siquiera. Solo continuó mirándola escrutadoramente, de tal forma que la hizo sentir incómoda. Al notarlo, él desvió los ojos hacia algún punto al otro lado del patio. Alice estaba a punto de añadir algo, cuando su compañero negó con la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente.

—No… no tiene importancia.

—Oh… bueno… menos mal —Dijo Alice, sin saber que más decir.

El silencio regresó, y ella volvió a preguntarse qué estaba haciendo ahí, junto a la única otra persona a la que nadie le hablaba en la clase. Lo más probable era que él estuviera como ella, y no tuviera ni la menor idea de por qué estaba siendo ignorado. O tal vez ni si quiera le importaba.

—No deberías hablarme. Ni siquiera mirarme —Las repentinas palabras del hispano confundieron y pasmaron momentáneamente a Alice— No deberías.

—¿Disculpa?

Sin necesidad de mirarlo directamente, más bien evitándolo, pudo sentir la intensidad en la mirada con la que él la miraba a ella. El sentimiento se le hizo familiar; le recordó a algo, pero no simplemente no pudo acordarse de a qué.

—Ten cuidado. Podrías causar un problema —Sin más, se levantó— Alice… ¿no es así?

—S-si —Contestó ella, palideciendo un poco. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

—Ten cuidado —Esta vez él le lanzó una mirada más directa, sin mudar la expresión: más inexpresiva que seria, y comenzó a alejarse.

La atónita mirada de su compañera no se despegó de él, aun tras varios segundos, hasta que sacudió la cabeza, con sus pensamientos aun intentando descifrar que era lo que había querido decirle realmente.

—¡Espera! —Exclamó, y el joven se detuvo lentamente— ¿Como…? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ambos se quedaron de pie en la misma posición, Alice expectante, él tan quieto como una estatua.

—Andrés… Fernández Carriedo —Respondió el aludido.

Luego, siguió su camino, y se alejó, dejando a una confusa e intrigada Alice atrás.

Iba a escuchar mucho ese nombre a partir de ahora.

_._

El día que siguió a ese, Alice ya no se molestó en fijarse en sus ingratos compañeros. Ahora tenía mucho más interés en ir directamente con ¿Andrés? Aunque probablemente él la viera con mala cara por acercársele. Suponiendo que estuviera en la escuela.

Pero para su grata sorpresa, Andrés si estaba, de nuevo en el mismo sitio en el que lo había encontrado la última vez.

Se acercó cautelosamente, asegurándose de estar a la vista para no llegar de sorpresa. Él no volteó, igual que la otra vez.

—Hola —Dijo Alice, en voz un poco más baja de lo normal.

Él no respondió más que pasados varios segundos, justo cuando ella pensaba que no obtendría respuesta.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—No. Bueno, sí. Lamento importunarte, pero… necesito preguntarte algo —Explicó quedamente.

Finalmente, Andrés se giró, en silencio.

—He notado que pasa algo en nuestra clase, pero no tengo idea de que es. Nadie me habla, ni me mira. Ni la maestra. Y he visto que lo mismo pasa contigo, así que me preguntaba si tu sabrías la razón, por qué no lo comprendo…

La fija mirada encima de ella no estaba ayudándole a concentrarse. Andrés tardó un poco menos en responder.

—¿No lo comprendes? —Repitió con voz monótona.

—No… —Repuso ella— Acabo de incorporarme a la clase, hace menos de tres semanas. Estuve en el hospital… por cierto tiempo. No estoy al tanto de lo que pase en la escuela, sinceramente.

—Así que no lo sabes —Dijo él, con un tono de voz casi idéntico; pero algo había cambiado, aunque Alice no sabría decir que. Tras unos momentos, añadió lentamente, como si le estuviera costando escoger sus palabras:

—Deberías andarte con cuidado. Resignarte, a que tu falta de presencia en clase sirve a un _bien mayor_. O eso dicen ellos.

Alice se quedó escudriñándolo con inquietud.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Lo entenderás pronto —Como una repetición de la otra vez, Andrés se levantó. En ese momento, Alice escuchó un leve tintineo, como si al moverse Andrés hubiera producido el sonido. Pero no logró ver de dónde provenía— No deberías volver a hablarme. Te lo dije la otra vez. Si esto sigue…

La miró, y Alice logró sostenerle la mirada.

—Costará muy caro. Te costará muy caro —Y con esas palabras, se alejó. Al verle acercarse, los que estaban en el patio se alejaban de él sigilosamente.

Alice permaneció en su sitio, y se estremeció, no por el viento frío. ¿Eso había sido una amenaza?

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de llegar a una respuesta aceptable, pasó algo totalmente inesperado. Escuchó pasos, y al voltearse vio una chica hecha un basilisco acercándose.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Siseó, como serpiente, sus helados ojos azules asesinándola con la sola vista— ¡No debes hablarle a él! ¡Romperás todo nuestro esfuerzo!

—¡Primero explica de qué diablos estás hablando! —Soltó Alice, empezando a alterarse, frunciendo el ceño. Era una de sus compañeras del salón, y la había visto antes comportarse de una forma que le escandalizaba. La consideraba una chica odiosa, le hablara o no le hablara. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ella?

—¡Si vuelvo a verte hablando con él, te mataré yo misma! —Espetó la chica, rubia, altiva, bajita, y se alejó a grandes zancadas.

Alice la vio de muy mala gana. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ella…? ¿Había sido un ataque de novia celosa...? No, seguramente no; ella tampoco le hablaba a él.

Nada tenía sentido ya.

El fin de semana tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar. Se esforzó por comportarse normal, pero era notorio para su familia que iba a pasar por una incipiente (o cuando menos muy probable) depresión.

Por su parte, Alice tenía mejores cosas de que preocuparse, aunque no le contara a nadie. No se atrevía. Había sido amenazada por Andrés (seguramente) y por aquella chica (directamente). ¿Valdría la pena volver a hablar con él? Si la chica lo veía… cabía la posibilidad de que se tomara su amenaza en serio. ¿Por qué no? La gente de ahí tenía problemas.

El miércoles aún no había llegado a una solución, cuando la solución perfecta en sí llegó hasta ella.

Al salir de la escuela, se topó con Andrés. Pero él no la vio.

Apenas y dudó, cuando por impulso se fue tras él, siguiéndolo disimuladamente.

—¿Alice? —La llamó una voz tras ella, y la aludida maldijo en voz baja— ¿A dónde vas?

—Lo siento, Arthur —Se disculpó ella, procurando sonar natural— Hoy tengo algo que hacer, así que me iré yendo ya. Tomaré otro rumbo, ¿sí? No me esperen para comer.

—¿Ah? Bueno —Arthur parpadeó, viéndola con confusión. Alice no se detuvo a mirar que hacía su gemelo, y siguió adelante rápidamente.

Perdió de vista a Andrés por un momento, pero luego lo vio, doblando una esquina. Continuó siguiéndolo de lejos, sintiéndose como niña de primaria haciendo una travesura.

Andrés caminó varias calles, y Alice empezó a preguntarse cómo iba a encontrar el camino de regreso. Finalmente, en una zona apartada, el español se detuvo. Alice se escondió como pudo, observando cómo él entraba dentro de lo que parecía una tienda de segunda mano, de artículos míticos y sobrenaturales. Alice no acostumbraba ver tiendas semejantes, y algo le dio muy mala espina en todo aquello.

Esperó minutos enteros, por si él salía, pero no lo hizo. Ya cansada de estar detenida, Alice se aproximó calladamente, alerta por si acaso.

Abrió la puerta, que rechinó ligeramente, y sus ojos recorrieron el lúgubre sitio. Tenía la impresión de que no mucha gente frecuentaba por ahí. Le asaltó un pensamiento que le hizo considerar volver sobre sus pasos: ¿Y si estaba cayendo en una trampa?

—Buenas, joven —Dijo una voz cascada, y Alice emitió un gritito, sufriendo un sobresalto.

Se fijó hasta ese momento en que había alguien detrás del mostrador. Una anciana envuelta en chales, con enormes lentes de tono opaco, que apenas y dejaban traslucir un poco sus ojos rodeados de arrugas. Alice se preguntó fugazmente como sería capaz de ver en un sitio tan poco iluminado.

—Buenas —Saludó, flaqueándole levemente la voz— ¿Es esto una tienda?

—Así es. Pero casi nunca recibimos clientes de tu edad, tan jóvenes —Respondió la mujer— ¿Eres estudiante?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Dónde estudias?

—En la Academia W.

Los ojos de la anciana parecieron abrirse un poco más de lo normal al escucharle, pese a que lucían bastante caídos.

—Hacemos descuentos para estudiantes. Mitad de precio. Aunque no creo que un estudiante pueda costear la mayoría de los productos.

—Muy amable —Dijo Alice con educación. Miró a su alrededor discretamente, notando el extraordinario silencio presente. Era como si estuviera totalmente aislado del mundo exterior— Le importa si pregunto… ¿hay… algún otro cliente suyo por aquí?

La señora se acomodó los lentes, y estos se casualmente se volvieron opacos.

—Ningún cliente —Dijo.

—Ya veo —Sonrió Alice levemente, disimulando su fuerte incomodidad. ¿Y Andrés? ¿No recién había entrado?— Gracias.

—Tomate tu tiempo para mirar —Añadió la anciana, y regresó a lo que parecía ser tejer chambritas.

Alice se preguntó por qué le había mentido tan deliberadamente. Empezaba a resultar preocupante. Intentó hacer a un lado las ideas de que se había metido en un aprieto, considerándolas tontas, y anduvo por el lugar, un tanto desconfiada por los problemas de iluminación, observando los distintos artículos, en busca de Andrés. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí, a donde se había ido, y por qué? Daba muy mal rollo.

En nada empezó a notar que la tienda era bastante más grande de lo que había pensado. Había amuletos de la buena fortuna, todo tipo de barajas, e inciensos, anillos, muñequitos extraños... Pero conforme avanzó, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse más bizarras. Los muñecos se transformaron en muñecas, exageradamente bien hechas. Alice podía sentir como si la miraran, con sus enormes ojos, bien abiertos. No le gustó la sensación, y se dedicó a mirar otras cosas. Se encontró trozos del cuerpo humano en versión miniatura, esculpidos con gran habilidad, y símbolos que no podían significar nada bueno.

—Quizá sea mejor que me vaya —murmuró para sí.

—Hey…

Ahora si se le escapó un grito, hecho y derecho. Retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared, con el corazón desbocado.

Andrés simplemente la miró.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —Jadeó Alice, mirándolo con irritación, sin recuperarse aun del susto.

—Lo siento —Respondió él. Daba la impresión de que lo decía más por decir que por que realmente lo sintiera.

—No aparezcas así de repente —Suspiró Alice, apartando la mano que se había llevado al corazón.

—No he aparecido así para asustarte —Andrés siguió de largo, pasando junto a ella como si nada.

—Por favor, espera —Alice se irguió, siguiéndolo. Era consciente de que debía de estar luciendo como una acosadora terrible, pero tenía sus prioridades bien ordenadas.

—¿Por qué te has tomado la molestia de seguirme? —Inquirió él, mirándola de soslayo. Eso la calló.

—…¿Lo sabías? De verdad lo lamento —Alice se mordió el labio, sinceramente apenada— No haría esto sin una buena causa. Pero, siento que tú puedes explicarme algo. Sé que me dijiste que no te hablara-

—A estas alturas debe ser demasiado tarde —Interrumpió él.

Alice se detuvo.

—¿Demasiado tarde? —Repitió— ¿Para qué? Oh, por Dios, respóndeme, no soporto que sigan dejándome en vilo.

Andrés también se detuvo.

—Me parece que ya no importa —Se volteó hacia ella, solo un poco, pasados unos momentos— …¿Quieres oírlo?

Alice guardó silencio, devolviéndole la mirada.

—Me imagino que nadie te lo habrá contado. La razón de que te ignoren. La verdad detrás de la clase tres.

Alice asintió lentamente.

—Regresa aquí, el domingo —Dijo Andrés— No me gusta que la gente se entere de este lugar. Es mejor si no hay gente, ni estudiantes andando por los alrededores.

Anticipando las preguntas de Alice, agregó:

—Misma hora. Estaré aquí.

—¿Y la tienda, y la señora…?

—A ella no le importa que vengas —Cortó él.

Alice volvió a asentir, un tanto contrariada. No le hizo muy feliz la idea de tener que esperar tanto tiempo, pero eso era muchísimo mejor que nada.

—Está bien… muchas gracias —Dijo, a falta de algo más que decir.

—No faltes —Finalizó él, lanzándole una última mirada, un tanto calculadora, antes de desaparecer tras una raída cortina.

Alice se despidió de la mujer, y salió de la tienda, dándose cuenta de que su última esperanza era que Andrés cumpliera su palabra.

Abrió su paraguas, mientras el cielo rojo de la tarde, acompañado de la llovizna típica, hacía parecer que el cielo lloraba sangre.

—Presagio —Dijo la anciana dependienta de la tienda repentinamente, barajando un mazo de cartas, cuando tres cartas cayeron al suelo. Pero su mirada estaba fija en otro punto, como si estuviera hablándole a algo que nadie más podía ver.

Andrés no la escuchó. Estaba demasiado absorto contemplando una muñeca tamaño real, contenida dentro de un ataúd abierto. De tez pálida, y fría.

Ojos de un brillante color verde.

.

_Nyo!Escocia: Alison_

_Irlanda del Norte &amp; Sur: Bryan &amp; Ryan_

_Liechtenstein: Lilli Vogel_

_(Olvidé mencionarlo antes)_

_2p!España: Andrés_

_La personalidad de la inglesa no es lo fría que "debería" –así, entre comillas__–__ por qué si hubiera más frialdad en esto los osos polares empezarían a mudarse a esta historia. Además, en mi defensa, ¡es un universo alterno!_

_2P's y Nyo's aquí son el pan de cada día (?)_


	3. Capítulo III

La semana nunca —casi nunca— había pasado tan desesperadamente lenta para Alice. Ahora Andrés asistía a la escuela, todos los días, pero se negaba a contestar a sus preguntas. Con el tiempo, Alice se fijó en que había una chica en el salón, solo una, quien volteaba a mirarle con ojos anhelantes, pero él la ignoraba por completo. Quizá lo había hecho desde antes, y solo hasta ahora lo notaba. En parte por eso, cuando ya casi todos se habían ido, para evitar rumores y problemas, Alice cruzaba un par de palabras con Andrés, cuando lograba verlo sentado bajo el mismo árbol.

—Hola —Saludó ella disimuladamente, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

No solía haber respuesta al saludo.

—Increíble… —Dijo él de repente, el último día de clases— Ellos siguen ignorándonos… y ya comenzó.

Su tono sonó más sombrío de lo normal inquietó a la inglesa, pese a que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Comenzó…? —Empezó, con la esperanza de escuchar una respuesta.

Pero una vez más, Andrés hizo uso del silencio, y Alice tuvo que irse.

Cuando llegó el domingo, estaba cayendo un intenso chaparrón. Y aun así no veía la hora para salir de casa. Inventó una excusa —muy buena—, y salió a la hora acordada. Cuando vislumbró la tienda, después de mucho batallar, sonrió escasamente. Se dirigió hacia allí como rayo.

—Buenas tardes… —Saludó, una vez que ya había entrado, sus zapatos mojados empapando el tapete de bienvenida.

La señora no levantó la mirada de su bordado, pero contestó, con cierta carraspera. Alice agradeció a los cielos que Andrés hubiera dicho la verdad al decir de la tienda abierta en domingo. Aliviada, pasó sin esperar más invitación. Buscó a su compañero con la mirada, con cierta dificultad.

—¿Andrés? —Llamó quedamente, por qué no se atrevía a hablar más alto, cerrando su paraguas— ¿Andrés?

—Aquí.

Alice lo vio al fin, al lado de la misma cortina por la que había desaparecido hacía unos días.

—Por aquí —Indicó sin más, apartando la empolvada tela con una mano. Alice pasó tras lanzarle una mirada, y Andrés cruzó después.

—Puedes sentarte —Dijo él. Su tono era frío, indiferente, como el clima. Alice desconocía que era lo que le estaba impulsando a ayudarle contándole, pero si tenía sus razones, no se le ocurría que pudiera ser nada bueno.

Alice se sentó en uno de los dos viejos asientos, descubriendo que de un lado era mullido, y del otro no tanto. Andrés tomó asiento, colocándose frente a ella.

—Y bien… —Dijo Alice por lo bajo, agachando la mirada al suelo, después del incómodo silencio.

—Es una leyenda. Lo que quieres saber es una leyenda.

Alice regresó la vista hacia él.

—La leyenda que todos conocen, excepto tu… ¿quieres oírla?

Ella asintió, sin atreverse a decir palabra. Andrés permaneció totalmente impávido. Alice no sabría decir si su mirada le parecía concentrada, o perdida. Segundos después de sentarse, empezó a hablar.

—Hace muchos años, llegó una chica a esta escuela. Era la típica chica querida por todos, alumnos y maestros.

Alice escuchó atentamente.

—Pero murió prematuramente. El año en el que se encontraba en la clase tres. La conmoción provocada por la noticia de su muerte se esparció por toda la escuela. Superarlo les fue demasiado duro. Entonces, a alguien se le ocurrió algo… "Miren, no está muerta. Ahí está, sentada en su pupitre" Dijo, señalando el asiento que le correspondía a la muchacha. Y aunque todos los que voltearon no vieron nada, algunos comenzaron a seguirle la corriente. "Sí, ahí está, es ella, en su asiento"

La expresión de Andrés apenas variaba en lo más mínimo, mientras hacía brevemente un ademán con un brazo para hacer como si estuviera señalando la silla junto a ellos. Solo alguien observador, o quizá que lo conociera lo suficiente, habría notado como sus ojos se habían entornado, entrecerrándolos casi imperceptiblemente. Pero no perdía detalle de las reacciones de la joven delante suyo, viéndola como apretaba inconscientemente las manos, con los brazos recargados sobre su falda.

—Hasta los mismos maestros secundaron la mentira. Todo el mundo actuaba como si ella de hecho estuviera ahí. Y una vez llegado el día de la graduación, le dejaron un espacio para la foto, con su silla, donde debería haber estado si hubiera vivido. Pero al sacar la foto no había ningún espacio vacío. En el lugar extra que habían colocado, había una chica, sonriendo, como todos los demás. Pero lucía diferente, extraña, incluso algo en su sonrisa parecía fuera de lugar. Y tenía una palidez mortífera.

Alice negó pesadamente con la cabeza, como si no entendiera o no quisiera entender, y Andrés continuó.

—La chica que estaba en el asiento era la misma que había muerto.

—No puedo creerlo… —musitó Alice, pasándose una mano por la frente.

—La estupidez humana no tiene límite —Dijo Andrés, con tanta fría calma, que Alice entendió lo enojado que debía de ponerle tan solo pensar en ello. Esto la hubiera intimidado a sobremanera, y hasta ahuyentado, si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su enojo no iba contra ella— Desde aquel suceso, la clase tres es una puerta abierta para el más allá. Aproximadamente la mitad de la clase termina muriendo antes de acabar el año. Esa es la leyenda, que en realidad no lo es. Es totalmente cierto. Y sucede cada año, en la clase tres.

Alice se negaba a creer que algo tan horrible pudiera ser verdad. Y, sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que así era.

—Y… ¿qué se puede hacer al respecto? —Consiguió decir, levantando la cabeza— ¿Hay alguna solución?

—Ninguna definitiva, o verdaderamente eficaz —Contestó él, viéndola— La temporal y más común es la que están intentando aplicar este año.

—¿Cuál? —Preguntó ella.

—Ignorar a alguien del salón.

Alice pensó que debía haberlo visto venir.

—¿Por eso es que nos ignoran, a ti y a mí?

—Exactamente.

—Pero, ¿por qué a los dos? ¿No debería ser solo a uno? —Alice, en vez de estarse sintiendo mejor, se sentía más intranquila a cada momento.

—Creen que así será más efectivo.

—¿Y lo será?

Intercambiaron miradas, pero pronto él giró la cabeza levemente hacia la ventana, viendo la lluvia.

—Lo desconozco. Ya no hay forma de saberlo este año… —La miró de reojo— No debiste haberme hablado, ellos te guardarán rencor por ello.

Alice, ligeramente aturdida ante tanta información, recordó inmediatamente lo que había pasado hacía días.

—_No deberías hablarme. Ni siquiera mirarme. No deberías. _

—_¿Disculpa? _

—_Ten cuidado. Podrías causar un problema_.

—Así que a eso te referías aquella vez…

Andrés no contestó.

—Cuanto lo siento…

—No te disculpes. De cualquier forma, ellos saben que hay solo un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que el ignorar a alguien de la clase sirva de algo.

Alice calló brevemente, mientras se dedicaba a contemplar unas muñecas en los estantes cercanos.

—Hace poco… también dijiste algo más.

Andrés la miró como sola respuesta.

—Dijiste que… ya había comenzado…

Se volteó hacia él.

—La maldición.

—Eso dije —Confirmó Andrés, pero no añadió nada más.

—¿Alguien ya ha muerto? —Inquirió Alice a duras penas.

Él se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos, escrutándola con la mirada. Ella estaba segura de que estaba sopesando si contestarle o no. Finalmente, Andrés abrió la boca.

—Se puede decir que sí.

No podría haber recibido un "si" más claro de su parte. Alice asintió, sin atreverse a ir tan lejos como para preguntarle quien había muerto. En especial por que captó momentáneamente algo que le pareció dolor brillando en sus ojos.

—Ya deberías volver a casa —Le dijo él, tras una pausa— Te he dicho lo primordial. Todos aquí ya conocen esta historia... ahora estás por lo menos a la par.

—Si… entiendo. Tienes razón —Concedió Alice, levantándose, sintiéndose un tanto pesada después haber oído todo— Disculpa la molestia, espero no haberte quitado mucho tiempo. Muchas gracias por la… explicación —Dijo, viéndolo.

Andrés hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie igualmente.

—No tiene importancia —La miró, y se dirigió hacia la salida. Cruzó la cortina, Alice después de él. Llegaron hasta la salida, e inesperadamente él abrió la puerta. Pese a que no parecía haber sido su intención inicial, terminó saliendo a la calle junto con ella.

—Ya ha dejado de llover —Dijo, y Alice volteó hacia el cielo para confirmar lo que decía, aunque de por si había dejado de sentir las gotas caer.

—Sí, es verdad… eso fue rápido —Respondió ella. Después de pensarlo, incluso se permitió sonreír levemente— Bueno… hasta luego. Y gracias de nuevo… Andrés —Se despidió, volteándose ligeramente hacia él, algo abrumada por lo extraño de la situación.

—Nos vemos… Alice —Contestó él, devolviéndole la mirada.

Ella volvió a asentir, comenzando a alejarse. Andrés la vio irse, hasta que la inglesa dio vuelta en una esquina. Permaneció parado unos momentos más, mirando a ningún punto en específico, antes de entrar al negocio nuevamente.

En la calle, estaba todo muy vacío. Llovía demasiado últimamente…

.

Alice continuaba asimilando la impactante información que Andrés le había contado. Aquella revelación le había quitado algunas horas de sueño. No podía estar bromeando al respecto, ¿verdad? Él era demasiado serio para eso. Y todos también parecían tomárselo igual de en serio, sin importar que tan infantiles y molestos fueran. Algo tan aterrador como una clase condenada a la muerte por un espíritu no era para menos; era lógico que hiciera que la gente se comportara de una forma tan aparentemente arbitraria.

Todavía como de contrabando, Alice se aproximaba a Andrés, cuando creía que no había mucho riesgo de que alguien de su salón les viera.

—¿Qué vas a preguntar ahora? —Inquirió él sorpresivamente. Estaba leyendo un libro, y con mayor razón a Alice le sorprendió que le contestara. Es más: Que él empezara la conversación.

—Solo quería saber si puede morir absolutamente cualquiera de la clase —Dijo Alice, ya con no poca vergüenza.

—Sí. Y la familia también.

Esto si alarmó a Alice, a sobremanera.

—Espera, ¿o sea que mi familia podría morir en cualquier momento, por qué _yo_ estoy en _esa_ clase?

—Muere alguien cada mes, una vez que empieza. Al menos una persona ligada a la clase. No solo los alumnos, la familia también queda en peligro. En especial padres y hermanos.

Alice, repentinamente agotada, se sentó, prácticamente dejándose caer junto a Andrés.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de todo eso? —susurró.

—Observación, experiencia —Respondió el aludido parcamente, como si estuviera recitando algo sin ganas— Ya lo notarás por ti misma.

—La técnica que están aplicando al ignorarnos, ¿crees que vaya a ser inútil?

—No lo creo: _Es_ inútil, sin importar lo que yo piense.

—Pero tu habías dicho que funcionaba la mitad de las veces —Le recordó Alice ansiosamente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma al percatarse de que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a Andrés.

—Esta vez ya no, aunque ellos no lo saben. Es muy tarde, te lo dije.

Su mirada se ensombreció, y aunque Alice intentó hacerle volver a hablar lo más delicadamente posible, no logró arrancarle ni una frase más.

.

El día después fue uno en el que lo destacable no era la lluvia esta vez, si no el viento. Un viento que hizo salir bien abrigados a todos de casa. Alice, con bufanda bien puesta alrededor del cuello, apenas empezaba su día en la escuela cuando recibió otra gran sorpresa más. Apenas entró calladamente al salón (ahora entendía por qué Andrés nunca decía nada) todas las miradas se clavaron en ella. Todas. Alice pensó que estaba soñando. Andrés no estaba, curiosamente.

—¡Tú! —Le espetó la misma chica de la última vez, la que la había amenazado, saltando de su pupitre— ¡Hemos llegado a una conclusión en la clase!

Casi no podía creer lo que escuchaba. De hecho, apenas podía escuchar. Le echó la culpa al viento, que chocaba con fuerza contra los ventanales, emitiendo silbidos perturbadores.

—¿Qué…?

—Vamos a dejar de hacerte transparente. ¡Con una condición! Deja de hablarle a ese energúmeno —Soltó la pequeña rubia, viendo a Alice fieramente.

—¿Andrés? —Dijo la aludida desganadamente, pese a que sabía muy bien de quien estaban hablando.

—¡No digas su nombre, él no existe! —Chilló la otra.

—Liane, por favor —Intervino la maestra, luciendo muy preocupada.

—Hazle caso a tu hermana —Le ordenó otra chica de los asientos de adelante, y Liane le enseñó el dedo medio simplemente.

—¡Liane Vogel! —Exclamó su hermana mayor, alarmada.

_¿Hermana?_ Pensó Alice, totalmente desubicada _¿Qué sucede ahora?_

Sentía que se estaba perdiendo de mucho, y el viento, con todo y ventanas cerradas, de verdad estaba resultando molesto con tanto silbido.

—Si no te calmas —Dijo una chica rubia, de cabello corto, expresión seria y tranquila— A ti es a la que le aplicaremos la ley del hielo. Como mínimo.

Liane bufó cual gato arisco y se arrellanó en su pupitre.

—Que mi hermana sea la maestra no significa nada.

—Disculpa eso —Dijo un chico, suspirando hacia Alice— Lo que queremos decir es que no hables con "aquel". Lamentamos no haberte explicado nada, pero tenemos razón.

Alice solo tuvo que pensar sus palabras un instante, aprovechando la pausa.

—Creo que ya he entendido de que va todo esto, y me gustaría decir que están siendo amables, pero sería una mentira. ¿Por qué habría de dejar de hablarle? Si era algo que tenía que evitar, hubieran tenido que dejarlo en claro desde el principio. Pero no lo hicieron, le hablé, y luego se quejaron. Lo que hicieron fue cruel, y está mal. Ahora, no pienso dejar de hablar con él, por qué él me habló cuando nadie más lo hizo. ¿Sugerencias, dudas, comentarios? — Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sus palabras si llegaba a pasar ese momento.

—Tu no entiendes —Dijo un tímido chico al fondo, empezando a lucir asustado— Es vital, si no…

No continuó, pero Alice ya sabía de qué iba el asunto. Los ventanales parecieron agitarse, como para confirmar que en las palabras del chico había algo sobrenatural.

—¿De verdad creen en eso? —Se mofó la inglesa, haciendo gala de modales más dignos de Arthur que de ella.

_Perdón, hermano… voy a imitarte un poco_

Lo que iba a hacer le daba vergüenza, pero no se le ocurrió mejor forma de afrontarlo en ese momento.

—¡Escúchense! Asustados, arbitrarios, haciendo cosas sin sentido, para evitar algo sin sentido. Sí, ya conozco la leyenda. Y es estúpida, ¿Cómo pueden creer algo semejante?

El asombro y horror de los presentes fue tal que por un momento se arrepintió de haber hablado. Pensó en disculparse, pero se estaría restando crédito a ella misma, así que continuó cruzando los brazos, haciendo la mejor imitación posible de Arthur de malas pulgas. El suyo propio hubiera sido algo diferente. Más _fino_, cuando menos.

Varios iban a contestarle a la vez, cuando un estruendo perforó los oídos del grupo. Alice sintió como una fuerza la empujaba hacía atrás, cerrando los ojos por la descomunal intensidad del viento. Cayó hacia atrás contra la pared, escuchando cristales rotos por todos lados, junto con agudos gritos. Asustada y confundida, re abrió los ojos, llena de un dolor punzante, pero ni le prestó atención al ver el panorama.

Las ventanas y ventanales se habían roto, como si hubieran decidido explotar repentinamente. Vidrios de diversos tamaños estaban esparcidos por todo y el salón, y Alice se percató con horror de que había apoyado la mano en uno. Un viento sobrenatural inundaba el aula, y la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban agazapados contra el suelo

Excepto uno.

Una chica de cabello castaño, estatura promedio, que Alice recordaba haber visto en muchas otras ocasiones, casi todos los días en el mismo salón.

Estaba junto a una ventana, aun sentada en su pupitre, pero pronto cayó al suelo, inerte. Probablemente al romperse las ventanas se había girado al escuchar el ruido, o quizá había notado algo raro desde antes, y no había logrado apartarse a tiempo. Pero a nadie le importó en ese momento detenerse a pensar la razón de aquello. Nadie lo hizo. La mayoría solo gritó, y Alice fue incapaz de fijarse en otra cosa, paralizada del horror y el miedo.

El pecho, cuello y rostro de la chica había sido atravesado prácticamente de lado a lado, por montones y montones de trozos de vidrio impulsados por la brutal fuerza del sobrenatural viento. Parecía que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para lanzarse sobre ella. Lucía como un alfiletero humano, escurriendo un líquido rojo y espeso que no paraba de fluir.

De donde antes habían estado los ojos de la chica ahora solo quedaban dos masas sanguinolentas, perforadas por un par de irregulares fragmentos de vidrio. Al caer el cuerpo, los ojos se salieron de sus cuencas con todo y vidrios.

La maldición era real.

Y acababa de cobrar su primera víctima.

Del año.

_oOo_

_¿Hay alguien aquí que no haya visto Another…? Pfft ni idea de qué es preferible, sí que conozcan la historia o no… _


	4. Capítulo IV

La muerte de la joven estudiante —de origen lituano— fue tan horrenda que los de la clase, de los cuales muchos además salieron llorando y/o vomitando, se les prohibió hablar de eso. La misma maestra no pudo evitar sucumbir un par de minutos por el llanto.

Todos tenían la esperanza de que ese año la maldición no llegara.

Cuando Alice salió el shock, empezó a caer en cuenta de tres cosas.

Uno: Era muy, muy poco probable de que se tratara de un mero accidente, a juzgar por las condiciones del mismo.

Dos: Era casi seguro que Andrés sabía más, mucho más de lo que decía. Y quizá hasta había sabido que algo pasaría, por qué era mucha casualidad que dejara de asistir el día en que eso pasaba, cuando había estado asistiendo ya a las clases normalmente.

Tres: Sus compañeros iban a odiarla a niveles peligrosos, o más bien ya lo hacían.

Una vez las clases se reanudaron, fue evidente que en el aula se respiraba el miedo. Se oían cuchicheos por todas partes.

—Era mi prima… —Sollozó una chica, con ojos llorosos.

—Lo lamento mucho —Musitó un chico junto a ella, que parecía ser uno de los principales de la clase, mirándola con pena.

—Podría seguir yo…

Cerca de ellos, una pelicastaña se abrazaba a sí misma, sentada en su pupitre, como en posición fetal, murmurando entre dientes.

Alice los miró desde la entrada. Acababa de llegar, más ya deseaba irse. Esperaba el momento de salir de ahí, con ansias. Y esperaba poder hablar con Andrés, si es que estaba por el patio, ya que no lo veía en el salón. Si no, se vería orillada a buscarle en la tienda.

Alguien se percató de su presencia, un joven de apariencia un tanto fina, cuando menos aristocrática, con lentes y cabello oscuro. Alice le agradeció enormemente que no dijera nada, y no pudo menos que sentir algo de simpatía por él.

—Fufu —Se rio una chica, de cabello largo y platinado. Alice notó con desagrado que tenía los ojos fijos en ella— Miren a quien tenemos aquí. Qué valor para aparecerte por aquí, ¿eh?

Su sonrisa era perturbadora, y Alice frunció el ceño. La mayoría de los alumnos voltearon a verla tras las palabras de la chica.

—Fuera de aquí, bastarda —Espetó la chica que había estado en posición fetal, mirando a Alice con ojos furiosos, aunque sin duda llenos de temor— ¡Ya has hecho bastante!

—Creí que solo había un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que su _técnica_ funcionara —Respondió Alice fríamente. Ese _si_ era su estilo— Que, me parece, solo requería de una persona, no de dos.

Esto enmudeció a la mitad de la clase, y avivó a la otra mitad.

—¡Pero teníamos una posibilidad! —Exclamó uno con voz trémula, con evidente miedo.

Era el estadounidense rubio, de ojos azules, y lentes, demasiado activo para el bien ajeno. La apariencia que daba con lentes no tenía nada que ver con la del chico por el que Alice había sentido simpatía.

—No entiendo por qué pensaron que sería más efectivo si ignoraban a dos personas. Eso podría haberlo hasta anulado, ¿se les ocurrió pensar en eso?

—Yo lo sugerí un par de veces —Secundó un joven, con voz gruesa. Las miradas de recelo y sorpresa hacía él no se hicieron esperar. Alice lo reconoció como el hermano de una de las chicas a las que había oído hablar de Andrés por primera vez.

Tras un silencio molesto, añadió, arrugando el entrecejo, clavando sus ojos verdosos en Alice.

—Por mi parte, y por el momento, te concedo el beneficio de la duda. Es estúpido cargarle una culpa sin estar seguros de nada.

—¿Qué? —Se le escapó al gringo, y Alice lo miró de mala manera, tras agradecer a su único apoyo con la mirada.

La maestra, de la que hasta ahora la mayoría se había fijado en su ausencia, tan ocupados estaban en su discusión, regresó de repente.

—Orden, por favor —Pidió, en voz alta. Tras unos cuantos codazos, repartidos por algunos que aún le tenían afecto y respeto a su profesora, logró hacerse oír decentemente— Sé muy bien de que están hablando. No los he estado escuchando, pero estoy casi segura de que están inculpando a esta jovencita, ¿verdad?

Señaló a Alice con un ademán.

—Lo que están haciendo no es correcto —Sentenció, inusualmente seria, y los pocos murmullos se callaron— Siempre supimos que podría no funcionar. Y el hecho de ignorar a dos… Van Heemsckerck tiene razón. No había ninguna garantía, hasta pudimos haberlo empeorado. Me incluyo. Pero si realmente esto ha comenzado, lo que menos tendríamos que estar haciendo es discutir entre nosotros. Hagan un esfuerzo por olvidarse de resentimientos, que no sirven de nada. Tenemos que permanecer unidos, ayudarnos, todos. Tomaremos todas las medidas preventivas posibles… para que puedan graduarse todos juntos en el próximo mayo… ¿Creen poder hacerlo?

—Pues… —Empezó el americano, con su molesta voz, cuando fue interrumpido.

—Silencio, gringo —Le instó una fémina, de tal forma que el otro ni contestó. Sus ojos rojizos destellaban, y miró a la maestra— Claro que podemos. Eso mismo vamos a hacer.

Alice ya se había fijado que los ojos rojos abundaban en ese sitio.

—Empezaremos a adoptar a partir de ahora las medidas preventivas —Anunció uno de los chicos que más hablaban.

Otro cerca de él le habló, y empezaron a discutir. Conversaciones empezaron a brotar de todos los rincones, hasta que Alice carraspeó fuertemente.

—¡Disculpen! —Dijo, hasta que se ganó un poco de atención. Cuando habló, lo hizo con cierta pena, que le generó un leve rubor. No podía creer que se estuviera deteniendo a preguntar eso— ¿Puedo al menos saber sus nombres? Ninguno me queda del todo claro.

_._

Al salir, el panorama había cambiado bastante para Alice. Para todos, para la clase entera. Las palabras de la maestra habían tenido un efecto positivo, y Alice esperaba de verdad que la situación tan amarga por la que había pasado nunca se repitiera. Arthur le avisó que tenía "unas cosas que hacer" y que no podría acompañarla a casa, así que se iría a sola ese día. Buscó con la mirada a Andrés, puesto que se le hacía extraño no haberle visto, ni si quiera en su sitio favorito, sentado bajo un árbol. Entonces miró hacia el cielo que, milagrosamente, no estaba tan nublado como solía estarlo ya.

Pero sus ojos se desviaron un poco y avistó una conocida figura, en el techo. Como si él lo hubiera sabido, volteó hacia ella. Alice, sorprendida, levantó una mano, saludándole con discreción. Andrés ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, correspondiendo el saludo. Alice sonrió levemente, y siguió su camino.

_._

La inglesa cerró la puerta tras de sí, después de entrar a su casa. Se le hizo extraño el silencio que reinaba. Salvo por _Cejitas_, el gato, que como siempre tenía la tendencia a maullar como si estuviera agonizando últimamente.

—Ya lleg- —Se interrumpió, notando una sola y pequeña figura en la sala— Peter, ¿Qué tienes?

Se aproximó, viendo a su hermano menor arrellanado en el sofá, con un cojín en la cara.

—Nada —Mintió el niño descaradamente— Me voy a mi cuarto —Se levantó rápidamente, pero Alice lo tomó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera huir.

—Momento, niño, ¿crees que puedes engañarme tan fácilmente?

—Claro que sí, Alice tonta —Se quejó, retorciéndose para zafarse.

—Nada, tontuelo, vas a decirme que te pasa o te sostendré hasta que se te caiga el brazo —Amenazó ella— ¿Y dónde está papá?

—¡Salió con Alison! —Soltó Peter, haciendo un puchero con molestia.

—¿Alison? —Alice parpadeó, muy sorprendida— Si no me explicas todo, jamás te soltaré, te lo dije. ¿A que vino Alison?

—Ay, es su día de descanso; se lo llevo a comer o yo que sé, suéltame.

—Te sientas, por qué esto va para largo —Alice lo obligó a sentarse en el sofá, sentándose también a su lado— ¿Por qué no fuiste tú?

—Si hubiera sabido que esta vez ibas a llegar a la casa me hubiera encerrado en mi cuarto —Rezongó Peter, mirándola con reproche— Te la pasas el día fuera últimamente, ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, y no te salgas del tema. Ahora, escupe la sopa.

—Dije que me sentía mal, y me dejaron quedarme —Explicó Peter, cruzando el único brazo libre sobre el pecho— Alison dijo que quería hablar contigo por separado, y por eso había venido cuando no estabas.

—Por separado…

_Eso no suena muy prometedor._

—Bueno… ¿y ahora ya vas a decirme que te pasó?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Todavía no me vas a dejar ir?

—Ya te dije la respuesta —Bufó Alice— Mientras puedes contarme… lo que sea que te haya pasado.

—¡Hermana tonta, déjame! —Forcejeó Peter, sin rendirse, pero su hermana no soltaba su brazo.

—¡Cálmate, que pareces de cinco años! —Le espetó ella, ya con cierto enojo— Le diré a papá, a Arthur, a Alison, a Bryan, a Ryan, que-

—¡Ya va! ¡Es que odio mi escuela!

Alice, que no se esperaba eso, lo miró, arrugando el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo?

—No me quieren ahí —Dijo Peter, bajando la mirada, dejando de forcejear, con cierta tristeza— Dicen que soy raro.

Alice sintió una punzada de culpa, aumentada por lo que acababa de pasarle, justamente. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que su hermano pudiera estar sufriendo lo mismo.

—¿Bullying, o algo así?

—Como sea que le llames, no me quieren —Suspiró el niño de manera resignada.

—Oh, Pete… —Se sintió tentada a acariciarle los cabellos, como solía hacerlo cuando él era un bebé, antes de que supiera hablar. Luego, su relación se había malogrado, hasta ese punto. Esos pensamientos apenas le dejaron atreverse, y pasó vacilante una mano por la cabecita de Peter.

—Pero no soy el único. A ti también te han hecho feo en tu escuela, ¿no es cierto?

La tomó tan de sorpresa la aseveración de su hermano que éste aprovechó la distracción para liberarse fácilmente y salir corriendo.

—¡Hey! —Le gritó Alice— ¡Vuelve aquí, mocoso!

Pero el niño ya iba derecho a las escaleras, hacía su cuarto.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te ha dicho? ¡Peter!

Escuchó el portazo de una puerta, y Alice, frustrada y herida, guardó silencio, apretando la mandíbula.

_Un día de estos haré que alguien le quite el seguro a esa maldita puerta_

Se puso a hacer la tarea en la sala, dispuesta a esperar el regreso del resto de su familia. Cuando acabó, se preparó un té, mientras tamborileaba la mesa con los dedos, presa de la impaciencia. Alrededor de una hora más tarde, vio abrirse la puerta principal.

—Oh, hola cariño —Saludó su padre.

Alice se levantó de su asiento.

—Padre —Dijo muy seria— Tengo que hablar contigo.

El señor Kirkland le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Voy a ser abuelo?

—No.

—Entonces no veo que sea tan importante que no deba esperar a que me seque los zapatos con el tapete —Respondió él, mientras hacía lo dicho— Hola a ti también, Cejitas.

El gato ya se encontraba calmado, recostado en la alfombra como si nunca en su vida hubiera maullado como si estuviera muriéndose.

—Ese gato está un poco descocado ya —Comentó el patriarca de la familia— Se está haciendo viejo. 

—Papá —Volvió a decir Alice con impaciencia— Es importante. ¿Es cierto que Alison quiere verme? ¿Por qué no me ha dicho en la escuela?

Esto le quito ligeramente el brilló juguetón a los ojos de su padre, quien se estiró, como si acabara de levantarse.

—Parece que es algo serio. Eso dijo ella. No parecía que estuviera jugando.

—¿Tanto como para no decirme ni a la pasada?

—Al parecer sí.

Alice arqueó una ceja.

—Pasando a lo siguiente, ¿sabes-?

—Antes de que sigas, hija… —Interrumpió él, haciendo que Alice frunciera levemente el ceño.

—¿Sí?

La escudriñó con la mirada.

—Ten cuidado con el cuervo.

—¿Cómo dices? —Inquirió Alice trémulamente.

—Eso dijeron las cartas —Explicó— Y también apareció en mis sueños. Eran sobre ti. Deberías tomarlo en cuenta, ¿vale?

—No sabía que aun jugabas con la baraja… —Alice reprimió un escalofrío. Estaba muy susceptible, con todo lo que estaba pasando de la maldición.

—Hey, el tarot celta no miente. Pero fue extraño; de repente sentí ganas de hacer una tirada, nada más. Aunque yo tampoco sabía que aún me acordaba como hacerle —Bostezó.

Alice olvidó la otra cosa que tenía que decirle.

_._

En su siguiente aparición en clase se enteró de que había tres Encargados de Disciplina. Ser Encargado de Disciplina era algo simple, y a la vez complicado: Tener la responsabilidad de cerciorarse que las medidas para disminuir el riesgo de la maldición se llevaran a cabo. Los tres encargados eran: La chica poco equilibrada mentalmente, una chica seria de cabello rubio y corto, y el chico que siempre 'metía la cuchara'. Sus nombres —se enteró pronto— eran Liane, Nora y Victor, respectivamente.

El chico que había apoyado su posición se llamaba Govert, y su hermana era Emma. La chica de ojos rojos se llamaba Yoru, y también tenía un hermano —¿Por qué casi todos tenían parientes ahí?— dentro de la clase, Kuro. La chica que había dicho que era prima de la fallecida se llamaba Regina. El estadounidense se llamaba Alfred, y el otro chico de lentes Roderich, primo de Liane. Y un chico tímido de cabellos casi blancos tenía por nombre Andrei.

Andrei. Andrés. Sus nombres eran muy parecidos, pero ellos difícilmente habrían podido ser más diferentes.

Andrés regresó a la clase en esos días.

Pero nadie se decidió a hablarle.

—Creí que ya habían superado eso de no hablarle —Le dijo Alice a Andrei en voz baja, al principio de la clase. Andrés aun no llegaba.

Andrei se estremeció.

—En realidad no, nunca decidimos dejar de hacerlo —Opinó, con voz débil— Además de que Carmen no ha venido mucho. De todos modos, no debemos hablarle. Tú eres la única que no lo hace… no entiendo. ¿No te da miedo hablar con él?

Alice lo pensó unos instantes.

—No —Y se dio cuenta de que era cierto— Pero, ¿Quién es Carmen?

El chico abrió fuertemente los ojos.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí. A pesar de como luce, me agrada —También era cierto. Aunque nadie le creyera— Pero no me has contestado quien es Carmen.

—Ella es- —Antes de que Andrei pudiera contestar, Andrés llegó, y el de cabello platinado se calló, hundiéndose en su asiento.

Alice no logró hablar con él más tarde, por lo que se quedó con la espina de no haber entendido el comentario. Pero por alguna razón no le agradaba la idea de preguntarle a los demás, y mucho menos a Andrés directamente.

Mientras tanto, ese día siguieron sin hablarle a Andrés.

Aunque la verdad es que al involucrado no parecía molestarle tampoco.

Alice no quiso meterse más en el asunto, y se dedicó a mirar hacia las ventanas, que ya habían sido apropiadamente arregladas (aunque ya nadie se sentaba junto a ellas). Pasado un rato, dejó caer el lápiz que llevaba en la mano.

Justo del otro lado de la ventana a la que había decidido mirar, había un negra pluma de pájaro.

Lo único que se le ocurría era que debía ser una pluma de cuervo.

_._

—Buenas —Dijo Alice, entrando al ya conocido local. Lo tétrico de la iluminación, y del contenido de la tienda, ya no le asustaban ni remotamente tanto como antes. La señora asintió sin fijarse, y solo la miró directamente, cuando pensó que ella ya volteaba.

Alice ya había dejado de aplicar, sin si quiera ser del todo consciente de ello, de lo que Andrés le había pedido: Que no fuera ahí en días en los que tuviera escuela.

Y por su parte, Andrés, o no le importaba, o pensaba que ya no tenía sentido.

La inglesa se adentró a la tienda —aun no entendía como se mantenía en pie— pasando cada vez con más naturalidad; había regresado muchas veces ya, y más —mucho más— de la mitad de ellas se había encontrado con Andrés.

Como esperaba, él estaba detrás de la misma cortina vieja, a juzgar por los sonidos de alguien pasando la página de un libro.

—¿Andrés? —Dijo Alice, volviendo a temer parecer una acosadora— Soy Alice. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante.

—Disculpa la intromisión —Dijo ella quedamente.

Andrés estaba sentado en uno de los viejos asientos, pero ya había dejado el libro. Alice se sentó a un lado, suspirando.

—¿Qué necesitas ahora?

Alice se ruborizó ligeramente al escuchar la pregunta.

—Solo pasaba por aquí. No necesitas hacer algo por mí.

Él ni si quiera contestó. La miró, parpadeó, y luego volvió fijarse en su libro.

Alice se dedicó a contemplar alrededor. Aun se sentía algo fascinada por el encanto un tanto perturbador y misterioso, como solemne de algunas de las cosas de ahí. En esa habitación había un ataúd, cerrado. Siempre había tenido curiosidad de abrirlo. Se preguntaba cuál sería su contenido (esperaba que no fuera un muerto de verdad) cuando Andrés habló inesperadamente.

—¿Estás consciente de los rumores que estás generando en la escuela?

Alice apartó la mirada del ataúd inmediatamente.

—¿Cuáles rumores?

Andrés levantó la vista del libro.

—Se dice que es extraño que hayan aceptado a una estudiante repentinamente, cuando ya habían empezado las clases.

—¿Huh? Oh, por Dios, pero no fue algo tan tardío.

—Ese no es el punto.

—Es que un hermano mayor mío ya había asistido aquí —Repuso Alice— No es nada especial. Es una exageración crear rumores por ello...

—¿No lo entiendes? —Dijo Andrés, en voz algo baja.

Alice, de repente, lo hizo. Como un chispazo.

—Ellos opinan que por haber entrado tarde… sumado al hecho de que tu retraso se debió a un accidente… —Siguió Andrés, sin perder la costumbre de verla atentamente— Tú podrías haber fallecido en el accidente.

Alice permaneció inmóvil un par de segundos. Luego se miró las manos, buscando alguna señal de transparencia, o que indicara que había algo mal. ¿Y si fuera…?

—¿Y podrían tener razón?

No hubo respuesta. Solo una indescifrable mirada, color vino.

.

_No, juro que las conversaciones familiares no son relleno, btw._


End file.
